


Dig Reverend Amos Howell's Grave

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he walked to a tent.





	Dig Reverend Amos Howell's Grave

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as he walked to a tent. He wasn't able to find anyone in Smallville again. Every barren area.   
There were never going to be victims for his master to control. Reverend Amos Howell paused. *I'm digging my grave by not bringing others* he thought. 

Reverend Amos Howell stepped to one side after a tentacle emerged from the tent and pointed at something. He looked back.   
Reverend Amos Howell's eyes settled on one area. They widened at a snail's pace. 

A shovel was near the future grave for Reverend Amos Howell. He frowned and began to dig. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
